Apple Pie Life
by carryonmy-waywardson
Summary: Alternate Universe; Dean is a lonely mechanic, and Castiel is a baker. Dean becomes infatuated with Castiel, and Castiel fills the empty void in Dean's life.


**Pairing:** Dean/Castiel.  
><strong>Description:<strong> Dean is a lonely mechanic, who becomes infatuated with a new-to-town baker.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> none.

* * *

><p>A new bakery opened down the street from Dean's job, which made the mechanic happy because, when he got off work, he could stop there on his way home. It was called Sugar Angels; not the most creative name in the entire world but Dean didn't care because they had two things that kept him coming back. The first was their pie, and Dean had tried them <em>all<em>; apple, cherry, blueberry, chocolate, and even Boston Cream Pie, which Dean learned wasn't as much of a pie as it was a cake.

The second thing at Sugar Angels was the head baker. He was 5'11, had short, messy jet-black hair and blue eyes that Dean would _kill_ to drown in. The baker's name was Castiel Novak. He was thirty-three, single, and Dean wanted him so badly it _hurt_.

One afternoon, Dean pulled his Impala in the parking lot beside the bakery; the old classic sticking out among newer, shiny cars. Shrugging, Dean shoved the keys into his back pocket and jogged to the front door, holding it open for a woman carrying three boxes. When the mechanic stepped in the cool building, his eyes settled on Castiel, who was pulling cupcakes in a pale pink box, talking and smiling.

That smile almost knocked the breath of Dean before he stepped up at the end of the line, hands shoved deep into his pockets. As he waited, Dean could feel eyes on him; he knew he was dirty from head to toe, he had just torn an engine out of an old Camaro before heading over. But none of the looks stopped him from smiling, or salivating as he smelled fresh baked goods.

The line of people in front of Dean quickly shortened, and soon he found himself standing in front of Castiel, still wearing his breathtaking smile. Swallowing hard, Dean let his own smile falter slightly before pulling a hand out of his pocket, running it through his hair.

"What can I get for you?" Castiel's voice was cheery as he stood at the counter, hands splayed on either side of a cake pedestal. Chuckling lightly, Dean let his eyes move from Castiel to the counter behind him, where an apple pie lay, steam rising off of it.

"You know, I think I'd like to buy an _entire _apple pie today. If that's alright?" Dean's eyes snapped back to Castiel's, watching him nod and listening to soft laughter. When Castiel turned, Dean leaned against the counter, running both of his hands down his face slowly. He didn't notice that Castiel had turned back around, pie in one hand, a purple box in the other.

"Special occasion?" A soft, warm chuckle pulled Dean off of the counter and he looked at Castiel, nodding his head slightly, a grin on his face. "Date?" Castiel quirked a brow, matching Dean's grin with his own, setting the pie in the box, flipping the top down before returning back to the register.

"Nah, no date. Dinner with my family tonight - mom's making the main course, brother's in charge of sides, and I have dessert.." Dean chuckled and slipped his hand into his back pocket, pulling his wallet out. "So, seeing as I can't bake to save my life and you make _the _best pies in town, I figured I'd cheat."

"That's always fun." Castiel laughed softly and turned back to the register, hitting a few buttons before his eyes were back on Dean. "Thirteen forty-two," Castiel watched as Dean opened the middle flap of his wallet and pulled a twenty out, handing it to the older man.

"Hey, Castiel?" Dean chewed on his bottom lip, watching as the baker pushed a few more buttons on the register before the drawer opened, and Castiel hummed softly. "I was wondering, if you'd uh… Man, I dunno, maybe on your day off.." Dean was rambling as he watched Castiel count his change. "I dunno, maybe you'd like to go grab a cup of coffee with me? In celebration of your instant success?"

Castiel looked up, holding Dean's change in his hand, a brief second of hesitation flashing across his face. Shutting the register, Castiel smiled at Dean and handed his change back, nodding his head slowly. "Sure, yeah - I'd really like that."

"Oh? Oh, alri— Yeah, I'll uh.." Swallowing hard, Dean shoved the money back into his wallet and slipped it back into his pocket. "Here's my cell number," Dean grabbed a napkin from beside the register and pulled his pen from the pocket of his jeans. He quickly scrawled his number down and slid it to Castiel, a smile on his face. "Call me when you're off."

Castiel nodded and slipped the napkin into his pocket, watching Dean grab his box off the counter, and walk out of the store. His mind was, momentarily, fogged, but when another customer stepped to the counter, Castiel snapped out of it. As Castiel worked, Dean made his way home to clean up, before heading to his parents' house.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, Dean was sitting on the couch in his parents' living room, a cold beer in his hand as his mother asked his younger brother, Sam, questions about school. The kid was 25 and in his last months of law school, which the entire family was proud of. But, as Sam talked, Dean absentmindedly sipped his beer and half-listened, his mind elsewhere.<p>

"Dean?" His mother's voice pulled Dean from his thoughts and he quirked a brow, the bottle of beer pressed against his lips. "How was your day?" Mary smiled at her son as she leaned against John, her husband/Dean and Sam's father, and Dean shrugged, pulling the bottle from his lips.

"I worked - pulled an engine out of a car today, busted myself up pretty bad.." Chuckling, Dean turned his hand around in the light, noticing the various scrapes along his skin. "Stopped at a bakery on the way home, got cleaned up, and came here." Dean smiled at his parents, tipping his beer toward them before bringing it back to his lips.

"The bakery where your boyfr—" Sam started, but Dean smacked him on the back of the head, silencing him and causing him to wince. The gesture gained Dean stern looks from both of his parents and he shrugged again, leaning forward to set his empty bottle on the coffee table.

"What were you saying, Sam?" Mary asked as she stood, clearing plates from the table. Dean stood to help, grabbing beer bottles and his and Sam's plates before heading to the kitchen, listening to Sam sigh.

"There's a guy that works at the bakery down the road from Dean's job," Sam chuckled lightly as he stood as well, following his mother and brother into the kitchen. "He's extremely attractive, just Dean's type. Plus, get this, Ma," Sam leaned against the refrigerator, watching his mother load the dishwasher, "he fucking _bakes_."

"Samuel John Winchester, do not speak like that under my roof." Mary chastised Sam and threw him a glare, to which he shrunk away from. Shaking her head, their mother turned her attention to Dean, who was cutting himself another slice of pie, his head down, face out of sight from his mom and Sam. "So, there's a new guy?"

Dean sighed heavily, wishing that he hadn't told Sam about Castiel and slid his slice of pie onto the plate, shoulders hitching and falling half a second later. When he looked up, Dean met his mother's eyes, sparkling under the light, a happy smile on her face.

"Yeah, I mean, well.." Dean sighed and licked his fingers, grabbing the plate before sitting at the kitchen table. "There _might_ be a new guy, I don't know if he's interested, ma." Mary sat beside her son, motioning for Sam to go back to the living room as Dean began eating his pie quietly.

"Tell me about him." Mary laid a hand on Dean's forearm, her smile widening as he turned to look at her, sighing softly. He couldn't say no to his mother, especially not when she was _happy _about him having an interest in someone. It had been a year and six months since Zachary had broken his heart, and Castiel was the first man to catch his attention since.

"His name is Castiel Novak, he's four years older than me, and he's.." Dean bit his bottom lip, setting his fork down, letting another sigh escape his lips. "He's beautiful, mom, and he loves what he does, and his smile makes my heart feel like it's going to explode…" His eyes dropped and he felt his mother's hand slipping into his own, squeezing it lightly.

"It's good to see you moving on, Dean." Mary whispered, patting Dean's hand gently before pulling her own back. "If you guys get together, I would love to meet him." With that, his mother stood and kissed Dean on the top of the hand, smoothing his hair down gently. "I love you, Dean."

"Love you too, mom." Dean whispered, watching his mother walk back into the living room and sighed, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. No missed calls, which didn't surprise him at all. He slipped the phone back into his pocket before finishing his pie and setting the plate in the sink.

When Dean walked into the living room, Sam was shrugging into his coat and his parents were both standing. Raising a brow, Dean shot a look at his watch and cursed under his breath, snatching his jacket off the end of the couch. He gave Sam a quick hug before the kid was out the door, and turned to his dad.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Dean smiled at the old man before their arms were wrapped around one another, and John held his son tightly. After a moment, and Mary clearing her throat, John pulled away from Dean and clapped a head against his shoulder, before handing him off to Mary.

"We'll see you tomorrow, sweetheart." Mary wrapped her arms around Dean's neck, pulling him down for a hug, feeling his arms wrap around her. She smiled as she pulled back, hands on Dean's shoulders as she leaned in, kissing his cheek softly. Nodding, Dean smiled and gently pulled away before waving to his parents as he walked to the door.

The next day, Dean was sitting out in his car, the radio up as he cleaned the floorboards. His phone was on the seat beside him as he leaned over, picking fast food wrappers off the floor. Dean felt the small device buzz against his body underneath his chest, and sat up, grabbing the phone.

"Dean Winchester." He answered after he flipped the phone open and pressed it between his head and shoulder, turning the radio down. There was a small chuckle on the other line, and Dean's heart instantly started beating faster.

"Hey, Dean, it's Castiel - from Sugar Angels?" Dean nodded as Castiel spoke and turned the radio off, along with the car, and leaned back against the seat. Before replying, Dean grabbed his phone and straightened his neck, looking out the windshield.

"Hey, what's up?"  
>"Not much, I was wondering if I could take you up on that coffee?"<p>

Dean's heart pounded as he listened to Castiel and he swallowed hard, turning in the seat so he was hanging out of the door of the Impala. He leaned onto his elbows, which rested on his knees, one hand running down the side of his neck.

"Yeah, sure. When?" Dean's voice faltered slightly and he shut his eyes, mentally cursing himself as he pushed himself out of the car, grabbing the bag he was shoving trash in.

"Right now? If you're not busy." Castiel huffed out a small bit of laughter and Dean found himself smiling and nodding, though the older man couldn't see it.

"Yeah, uh, I'll come pick you up. What's your address?" Dean dropped the trash bag into the garbage can and turned back to his car while Castiel told him his address. They hung up with a small goodbye and Dean snapped the phone shut, slipping it into his pocket just before climbing into the Impala and starting her up.

In a few minutes, Dean was pulling into Castiel's driveway and shut the car off, sighing deeply. The next moment, Dean was out of the car and walking up the small side-walk that lead right to the front porch of Castiel's house. In that instant, Dean felt like it was Junior Prom all over again; his stomach churned as he took each step, and by the time he was standing at the front door, he was hit by wave after wave of nausea.

Taking a deep breath, Dean lifted a hand and pressed the doorbell firmly, listening to it echo throughout the house. Following the ringing, Dean could hear dogs barking and he relaxed slightly, dropping his hand back to his jeans. He waited a minute, watching shadows pass by the window of the door, until he saw Castiel standing on the other side.

The door opened and Dean's eyes fell on Castiel and he gasped softly. The older man was wearing a red and black flannel shirt, the sleeves rolled up and top buttons unbuttoned to show off a white tank-top, along with pale skin underneath. In addition to the flannel, Castiel wore a pair of jeans that appeared to be worn out, but also looked brand new.

"Wow, I've never seen you out of your work clothes." The words were out before Dean could process any thoughts and he shut his eyes, shaking his head as he looked down at his boots. "I mean, uh…" Dean chuckled and lifted a hand, running it over the back of his neck, looking at Castiel again. "You look good," he finally muttered and Castiel laughed, motioning for Dean to come in.

"You look good too, Dean." Castiel winked at Dean as he shut the door behind him before taking him to the living room. When they stepped into the adjacent room, Dean felt a dog jump on his legs and looked down, seeing a beautiful Golden Retriever nuzzling his hand.

"Hey, buddy." Dean laughed softly and knelt down, moving his hand behind the dog's ears, scratching them lightly. "What's your name?" The dog licked at Dean's face and he laughed, turning his head and shutting his eyes.

"That's Raphael, he's three years old and I rescued him." Castiel smiled and sat down on the couch. Dean opened his eyes and watched as a short, fat Pug jumped onto the couch beside Castiel. "And this little fat, squishy thing is Winston. He's six and is more mellow. Whereas," Castiel threw a look at Raphael, who was sprawled out in front of Dean, his muzzle nuzzling against his hand, "he is more of the hyperactive type."

"Raphael like the Ninja Turtle?" Dean raised an eyebrow, turning to look at the dog again before scratching his stomach, watching his tail whip back and forth. While he scratched Raphael's stomach, he heard Castiel laugh and turned to look at him again, feeling his heart thud at the sight of his smile.

"No, no.." Castiel stopped laughing and cleared his throat, running a hand down Winston's back, patting him softly. "I actually named him after the archangel, Raphael." Blushing, Castiel looked down and rubbed Winston behind his ears, watching him close his eyes.

"Right, yeah, uh.. it means _'God heals_,' or something, right?" Dean stood and moved to the couch, falling beside Castiel and the Pug. Castiel looked up in surprise and smiled, nodding his head slowly.

"Yeah. I named him that because, when I went to the shelter, they said that he had been treated badly, and someone had found him on the brink of starvation…" Chewing on his lip, Castiel looked at his dog, who was thrashing a stuffed animal back and forth, and laughed softly. "They actually didn't think he was going to survive and were looking for someone to make his last days…. comfortable, I guess you could say?" Dean nodded and rested his arm on the back of the couch, crossing his legs, watching Castiel as he spoke.

"So, I couldn't let him die there, or die at _all_. So, I adopted him and brought him home, and I dunno he just… adapted so well, and got better…" Castiel looked at Dean, the smile on his face growing wider. "Then the shelter called and asked if he had passed, and when I told them he lived - and the he was doing _well_- they didn't believe it.."

"So, that's why you named him Raphael, because he got better when no one believed he would?" Dean hadn't noticed he was smiling until he spoke and he reached out, petting Winston's back. Castiel nodded, chuckling softly as he turned and snapped his fingers twice. Both men watched as Raphael bounded toward them, sitting beside Castiel, panting lightly.

"That, and he's healed me, and made things so much better for me." Castiel turned and scratched the Retriever behind the ears. "Do you have any pets?" The question broke the moment of silence, pulling Dean from his trance and he shook his head, huffing out a small chuckle.

"I used to, but my ex took him when we broke up." Swallowing hard, Dean turned his attention to Winston, who had taken a spot between his and Castiel's legs, and laughed softly. "I had a Siberian Husky named Max, he was beautiful and my best friend, but Zachary took him to Florida with him when he left.." Dean shrugged and ran a finger just under the Pug's collar.

"I'm sorry.." Castiel turned, the smile fading from his face and his eyes softening. Dean shook his head and laughed again, looking up at Castiel, a small smile on his face. That smile made Castiel crack a grin of his own before standing up, holding his hand out to Dean. Looking from Castiel to his hand, Dean swallowed hard and took it, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet.

"I hope you don't mind having coffee here." Castiel squeezed Dean's hand lightly before dropping his own and turning, walking toward the kitchen. Shaking his head, Dean stood still for a moment, processing what had just happened, before heading to the kitchen, following Castiel.

"Not at all." Dean muttered as he walked into the kitchen, eyes falling on Castiel, who was standing at the coffee maker, the flannel shirt stripped off and draped over the back of a chair. A small groan escaped his lips and Castiel turned, eyebrows knit together, coffee pot in hand.

"You okay?" He asked and Dean nodded, walking further into the kitchen before taking a seat at the table. Nodding, Castiel turned back to the coffee maker and placed the pot back in it's spot, hitting a button above it. When he turned, his eyes fell on Dean, who was staring at him, slack-jawed and wide-eyed.

"Dean." Castiel took the seat next to Dean, and before he knew it the younger man was leaning forward, one hand wrapping around Castiel's jaw, while the other slid along his thigh. Leaning closer, Dean pressed his lips against Castiel's, sighing softly against them and staying still for a moment, squeezing the older man's thigh.

Castiel drew a deep breath through his nose and closed his eyes, hand lifting to grab Dean, but he dropped it, and pulled back, panting lightly. Dean stared at Castiel, his face flushed in crimson, his hands pulling away from the baker. Chewing his lip, Dean started to stand, but a strong hand wrapped around his wrist and pulled him back down.

Just as he was pulled into his seat, Dean felt lips against his own and a hand snake around to the back of his neck, grabbing it gently. A small moan left Dean's lips as he moved his hand back to Castiel's jaw and shut his eyes, kissing him with all the passion he could possibly muster.

"Casti—" Dean breathed when Castiel pulled away, only to be silenced by another kiss, feeling Castiel's tongue brush along his bottom lip. His entire body shuddered and he leaned closer to Castiel, his free hand slipping right along the older man's thigh again.

"Maybe.. we.. should.. move.. this.. up.. stairs… _oof_." Dean muttered each word when Castiel's lips would break from his own and pulled away when the older man bit his bottom lip. Rubbing his lips, Dean smiled at Castiel, his eyes darker, pupils dilated and his lips slightly swollen. It was a sight Dean had never thought he would see - in real life, that was - and he bit his bottom lip, grinning at Castiel.

"Come on." Dean stood from the table, grabbing Castiel's hand and walked back through the living room, heading toward the stairs. Leading the way, Dean stopped at the top of the steps and gently pressed Castiel against the wall, their lips pressing together as he grabbed the end of the baker's tank top and pulled it up. He sighed when his skin ran along Castiel's warm stomach, the heel of his hand moving up along a small trail of hair.

When Dean pulled away, he let Castiel lead him to a door down the hall, before he pushed it open and they walked into the dark bedroom. As Castiel flipped the lights on, Dean ran his hands around his waist, fingertips digging into his soft skin. A small noise came from Castiel's throat as he shut his eyes and leaned into Dean, feeling his lips press against the nape of his neck.

"Dean." The name came out as a sigh and Dean shut his eyes, his lips trailing up the side of Castiel's neck before landing on his earlobe. One small bite and Castiel was shuddering, tilting his head back against Dean's shoulder, licking his lips slowly. Chuckling lightly, Dean slipped his hands to the front of Castiel's jeans, fingers trying to unbutton them slowly, while his other hand pressed against his half-hard cock.

Castiel's hips bucked toward Dean's hand as a needy whine escaped his lips and he could feel the young man smile against his skin. As Dean palmed Castiel's cock through his jeans, he moved his lips down, brushing them along the base of the baker's throat, feeling him shudder more.

"Castiel," Dean breathed against the older man's neck as he slipped one hand up the front of his shirt only to slip them back down. Breathing deeply, Castiel moved his hands to Dean's forearms, gripping them tightly as he felt fingertips slide under the waistband of his boxers, running just above the base of his cock. Dean smiled and pressed his hips against Castiel, grinding against him as his fingers slid further into his boxers, barely grazing the older man's cock.

"Oh, God.." Castiel whimpered, his teeth snapping down on his bottom lip as he bucked toward Dean's hand harder, his breathing heavier than before. A small chuckle left Dean's chest as he dropped his head, lips pressed against Castiel's collar bone, sucking it gently.

Just as Castiel started moving his hips against Dean, the younger of the two pulled away and kicked his shoes off. Walking around in front of Castiel, Dean grabbed his hips, the pads of his thumbs lightly brushing across his hipbones as they backed toward the bed. The image in front of Dean only turned him on more; Castiel's face was flushed, bottom lip caught between his teeth, and his eyes glazed over with lust. Swallowing hard, Dean leaned in, kissing Castiel softly as he worked on removing his jeans, sliding them down his thighs slowly.

"Are you," Castiel started whenever their lips were pulled apart, "sure you.. want to.. do this?" The words finally left Castiel's mouth and Dean pulled away, moving a hand to cup the baker's jaw gently. Their eyes met, and Dean smiled softly, nodding his head slowly before leaning in.

"I've wanted this since the day I saw you," he whispered against Castiel's lips before he kissed them, roughly, while his hands worked on removing Castiel's jeans. When the denim was around his ankles, Castiel stepped out of them, kicking his own shoes off under the bed. Closing his eyes, Dean gripped Castiel's jaw tightly and bit his bottom lip as they kissed, Castiel's muffled moan the only noise in the room.

"Dean." Castiel panted as he pulled back, his hands moving to Dean's jeans, quickly undoing them and slipping his hands around the back, shoving them down and pressing them against Dean's ass. A grin spread across his face as he pulled Dean toward him; their covered cocks pressing tightly together, causing Dean to whine softly.

After a moment of grabbing Dean's ass, Castiel pushed his jeans down his legs, and watched as Dean stepped out of them and kicked them to the side. Smiling softly, Castiel took a step back and removed his shirt, pulling it up slowly, watching Dean's eyes drop to his waist. Dean chewed on his bottom lip, eyes roaming over every inch of Castiel's exposed skin - his stomach, hip-bones, chest, legs, and arms. Everything about Castiel drove Dean wild, and all he wanted to do was put his hands all over him.

Tossing his shirt across the room, Castiel climbed onto the bed and sat on the edge, legs spread as he pulled Dean toward him, by the hips. Dean allowed himself to be pulled forward and removed his own shirt before loosely wrapping his arms around Castiel's neck. Castiel took in a deep breath and allowed his eyes to graze over Dean's body, stopping at a phrase, written in cursive along his ribcage.

The script read, _"Black bird, singing in the dead of night. Take these broken wings and learn to fly. All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise."_Castiel recognized it as a Beatles song and smiled faintly, brushing his fingertips over it, before leaning in, pressing a light kiss just above the writing and kissing down Dean's stomach slowly.

Dean took a deep breath and closed his eyes, moving his fingers through the back of Castiel's hair slowly, giving it a soft tug. Smiling against Dean's skin, Castiel dropped his lips to the waistband of his boxers and took it between his teeth, pulling it away from Dean's hips. Chewing on his bottom lip, Dean opened his eyes and looked down, watching Castiel pull his boxers down - with both his teeth _and_hands.

"Oh, fuck." A whimper rose from Dean's chest as he tugged Castiel's hair a bit harder, listening to him chuckle softly before the soft fabric of his boxers was sliding down his legs. Dean stepped out of his underwear and kicked them aside, feeling Castiel's warm breath on his cock, which only seemed to make him harder. Looking up, Castiel grinned at Dean before leaning in, his tongue gliding along the shaft of Dean's cock, making his body shudder.

Smiling more, Castiel pushed Dean back gently, sinking to his knees in front of the bed before his lips were wrapping around the head of Dean's cock. A half-moan, half-gasp left Dean's lips as he threw his head back, lips parted as he slipped both hands into Castiel's hair, feeling his tongue flick at the head of his cock.

Castiel's mouth was warm and wet against Dean's cock and he moaned, feeling the older man take more of his cock into his mouth, his tongue sliding along the shaft. Biting his lip, Dean pulled his head forward and let his chin drop toward his chest, his eyes opening. All he could see were his fingers snaking through a mass of black hair, and Castiel's hand wrapped around his cock.

"Castiel, oh god.." Dean whimpered softly, feeling his cock slide further into Castiel's mouth as he gripped the base of Dean's cock gently, his other hand moving to the younger man's balls. As soon as Castiel's hand was against his balls, Dean's hips jerked forward and he slumped over, gripping the edge of the bed, one hand still tangled in Castiel's hair.

Castiel hummed against Dean's cock, relaxing his throat to allow it to go deeper, and listened to Dean moan out. Closing his eyes, Castiel hollowed his cheeks and began bobbing his head back and forth, sucking Dean's cock roughly as he gently kneaded his balls.

Panting, Dean pushed his hips forward, his body tensing and balls tingling more each time his cock slid further into Castiel's mouth. He moaned loudly, his body shaking and knees wobbling, threatening to give out, until Castiel pulled his mouth off; leaving just the head of Dean's cock in his mouth. His tongue moved along the slit and Dean's body gave away; his orgasm hit like a freight train and he screamed Castiel's name, holding him in place as he came.

Castiel moaned softly as Dean came in his mouth, swallowing most of the mess before pulling off, feeling come drip down his chin. Dean panted heavily, his fingers still locked in Castiel's hair, his orgasm slowly subsiding. Chuckling, Castiel licked his lips and cleaned Dean and himself up before lifting a hand, wrenching Dean's fingers out of his hair and standing.

"You okay?" Castiel chuckled again, grabbing Dean's hips in an effort to steady him, and watched him nod slowly. He nodded as well and leaned in, kissing Dean's neck gently, rubbing his hips lightly until his breathing returned to normal. When Dean was no longer panting, Castiel lay him back on the bed, sitting between his legs. A thin layer of cotton kept them separated and Castiel pressed himself against Dean, moaning softly at the contact.

"I want you," Dean whimpered, moving his hands to Castiel's hips, pushing his boxers down slowly, "to fuck me." The words came out as a soft sigh, but Castiel caught them and nodded, moaning softly as he crawled off the bed and pushed his boxers down, kicking them away.

Before he got back on the bed, Castiel walked to his dresser, opening the top drawer and pulling out a box of condoms and a bottle of lube. He took one of the wrappers from the box and set them back on the dresser, shutting the drawer before returning to Dean. Castiel looked down at the man in front of him; his legs spread wide, half-hard cock laying against his stomach, and his entire body flushed. The image was enough to make Castiel moan out as he tore the condom wrapper open and slipped the latex over his cock.

Castiel turned Dean over onto his stomach and helped him onto his knees, sitting behind him and leaning back on his heels. Swallowing hard, he opened the bottle of lube and poured some on his fingers, getting them nice and slick before pressing them against Dean's ass. The younger man yelped slightly - both from the temperature of the lubricant and the intrusion - and closed his eyes, gripping the bed sheets.

Chewing his lip, Castiel pressed two fingers in, feeling Dean's muscles stretch against the digits, until they were in until the first knuckle. To Castiel's surprise, Dean wasn't quite as tight as he thought, and after only a moment of scissoring his fingers, Dean was ready for his cock.

Castiel drizzled lube over his cock and rubbed it all over the shaft before lining himself up with Dean's entrance. After a second of hesitation, Castiel pushed in and moved one hand to Dean's hip, the other moving up his back, resting against his shoulder. As Castiel's cock slid into him, Dean took a deep breath and groaned through grit teeth, pressing his forehead against the mattress.

"Oh, fuck," Castiel moaned out as he inched himself deeper, feeling Dean's muscles clench around his shaft. "Dean," the word came out as a sigh as Castiel slumped over Dean's back, his cock buried deep within the younger man. Both men stayed still for a moment, adjusting to each other before Castiel was pulling out slowly, leaving just the head of his cock inside of Dean, before pushing back into him.

The sound of moans and skin slapping against skin mixed with heavy breathing filled the room as Castiel pulled out and slammed harder into Dean. With each thrust, Dean chewed his lip harder and moaned louder, pushing himself back against Castiel roughly.

Castiel pulled himself half-way out of Dean and gripped his shoulder, slamming roughly into the younger man, both of them crying out. His body shuddered, sweat poured off of him and onto Dean, and Castiel knew he was close; he could feel his balls tighten with each rough thrust. Swallowing hard, Castiel slammed once more into Dean before his own orgasm hit and he was cumming inside of Dean; moaning loudly and panting.

When Castiel's orgasm was over, he pulled out of Dean and fell back on his heels, taking a deep breathing and huffing it out. A small chuckle escaped his lips before he pulled the condom off his cock, a few groans leaving his throat, and leaned over, dropping it into the waste bucket beside the bed.

Dean fell to the bed and rolled onto his back, wincing only slightly and closing his eyes, breathing heavy. Smiling, Castiel dropped onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, pulling him closer. Neither of them spoke a word, the only sounds filling the room being their breathing. Castiel closed his eyes and rested his chin against Dean's shoulder, moving a hand up and down his side lazily.

"Why'd you pick that lyric for a tattoo?" Castiel broke the silence and listened to Dean chuckle, feeling his arms wrapping around his body. He smiled at the sound of Dean's laughter and snuggled closer to him, sighing contently, waiting on an answer.

"My mom used to sing Beatles songs to my brother and I as lullabies when we were younger, and I just remember that one sticking out to me," Dean moved a hand up and down Castiel's spine slowly, taking a deep breath. "And then when I got older, things got… well, bad in my life, and when I was," he paused and chewed on the inside of his cheek before mumbling, "when I was sick, my mom would come visit me, and sing 'Blackbird' bird to me, which helped me realize that I needed to live, and start over…" Castiel nodded, running his thumb along the bottom of Dean's ribcage, tracing the tattoo lightly as the young man spoke.

"But yeah, I decided to change my life, and I started working with my dad at his garage.." Dean chuckled and rested his head against Castiel's, eyes open and locked on the ceiling. "I'll tell you the story some other time," he whispered, feeling Castiel nod against him, and sighed as his eyes fluttered shut. Both men fell asleep wrapped up in one another, their limbs tangled and their heads pressed together.


End file.
